The Fandom Games - The Ultimate Crossover
by Fandomizer
Summary: The ultimate crossover between various different fandoms. The main characters of the fandoms take part in the Hunger Games. Includes the characters from Lorien Legacies, Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, CSI and Hunger Games, of course! R&R please! -MARCH 17TH 2013: Story is on hold for now, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

"From District One, we have John Smith and Maren Elizabeth!" I clutched the popcorn, shoving more into my mouth. The tributes from District One strolled onto the stage. Wait, no. Maybe strolled wasn't the correct word. They _swaggered_ their way to the stage. Yes. That was the correct word.

The boy with short cropped, sandy blonde hair that was accompanied by deep blue eyes held hands with the girl, who also had blonde hair. John Smith was smiling broadly, something that made me swoon. He was handsome, definitely, and he looked confident. The sponsors would _love_ him, especially the females. He was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders. The girl, Maren, however, wasn't smiling. She wore a confident and intimidating look. Her hazel eyes were somewhat stormy, which added to her look. She was intimidating, scary. She looked, and probably was, strong. Sponsors would find her interesting.

The District One tributes made their way of the stage, allowing Caeser Flickermen to introduce the District Two tributes. "From District Two, Carter and Sadie Kane!" The tributes of District Two made their way on the stage. They were siblings, definitely, which made me feel sorry for them. It was bad enough to be forced to kill your District partner, but it was definitely worse to be forced to kill your sibling. A dazzling smile played on the african-american - Carter, I think that was his name -'s lips, but the smile looked forced. He had curly dark brown hair with brown eyes, and he had his arm on his sister - was her name Casey? Jadie? Or right, Sadie -'s shoulder. His sister didn't look very happy. She had a forced, weak half-smile on. I wasn't exactly sure that the sponsors would like her. They would probably like Carter more.

"The Tributes of District Three, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" The District Three tributes made their way on the stage. The boy - Harry - was really scrawny, not very muscular. Really skinny, but tall. He had big round glasses with unruly, messy jet-black hair, accompanied with emerald-green eyes. But what really caught my attention was his scar. He had a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt. That caught my attention, very interesting indeed. The girl - Hermione, I think - was pretty. She had chestnut coloured hair and brown eyes. She had a smile on her face, and she looked.. Smart. Witty. The tributes for District Three strolled off the stage, awkwardly holding each other's hands.

"The Tributes of District Four, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" A handsome boy with short, tousled jet-black hair and sea-green eyes held hands with a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. The Percy guy wore an amazing smile, showing his pearly white teeth. He had an athletic look to him. He was somewhat muscular, and was fairly tall. He looked strong. He probably had no problem with joining the Career pack. The sponsors would adore him. The girl - Annabeth Chase - wore a confident look on her face. Her stormy grey eyes were amazingly intimidating. They made me want to cower in fear. She was pretty, and I was sure that she and Percy were a couple. The sponsors would like her too. I was liking District Four.

The phone rang, which jolted me out of my thoughts. _Damn it_, I thought. _It must be Caleb_. I set my grip on the phone, placing it on my shoulder as I clutched it with the side of my head. "Mirina here. Who is this?" I asked in a half-annoyed tone. I was missing the District Five tributes. They didn't look interesting, though. Just two ordinary tributes **(A/N: These two tributes are not from any fandoms, just OCs)**.

"It's Caleb. Hey, are you betting this year?".

"Well yeah, I am. But honestly, it's hard to bet when you're interrupting me. I want to know all the tributes, and you're making me miss District Five and Six!" My tone of annoyance must have been more obvious now.

"Alright.. Jeez.. Anyway, who are you betting on? I'm betting on that District One guy.. He looks tough and strong. Maybe those two from Two would win. That Percy guy from District Four might stand a chance," Caleb blurted out.

"Really, Caleb? You haven't even seen the other tributes. Plus, you haven't seen their scores in training. How are you going to bet when you don't know the strong ones?".

"Please, Mirina. Isn't it obvious? I'm pretty sure that one of the Careers would win. They always do, anyway."

"Whatever. You're making me miss the tributes from District Seven. Peace out, Caleb!" I slammed the phone down, rolling my eyes. The tributes from District Seven strolled onto the stage. If I heard correctly, the boy was Nick Stokes, and the girl was Catherine Willows. The boy, Nick, wore a smile on his face. He had black - or was it dark brown? - hair that was short, and he had deep brown eyes. He looked handsome enough, and he was fairly tall, a little muscular. Probably a good runner. He looked like he would be great at parkour - agile, fast and flexible. The girl, Catherine, was intimidating. She had a sly grin, with her long blonde hair that ran down her shoulders. She was pretty, and I was starting to think that she and Nick were in a relationship. The two of them reminded me of Percy and Annabeth from District Four, but they seemed older - maybe eighteen? The District Four tributes looked sixteen.

District Eight came after them, but they were nothing special. Same with District Nine, Ten and Eleven. I was about to switch off the TV until District Twelve came along. "Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, tributes of District Twelve!" I paid more attention to them as they walked on the stage. The Peeta boy was smiling and waving at the crowd, while the Katniss girl looked confident. But behind the confidence, I could have sworn I saw a hint of uneasiness. The two of them caught my eye for some reason. I didn't know why, I just felt.. different about them. I decided to turn off the TV and go talk to Caleb, maybe ask him about the tributes. I got up from my sofa and stretched. This Hunger Games seemed different... I didn't know how, but it just somehow did.


	2. Author's Note: The Forgotten Disclaimer

I own nothing at all, not even this story. This fan-fiction was written by my sister, Merrilyn. I just published it for her. I am most likely going to work with her on the next chapters. Anyways, I do not own Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Lorien Legacies, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Kane Chronicles and CSI. Those series are owned by:

-Suzanne Collins (Hunger Games Author)

- J.K Rowling (Harry Potter Author)

- Pittacus Lore/James Frey (Lorien Legacies Author)

- Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Kane Chronicles Author)

- CBS (They clearly own CSI)

There you go. I really, really forget to put a lot of my disclaimers.


End file.
